itsturtlesallthewaydownfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyier Karvaris ("Shrapnel")
Alias: Shrapnel, Shrap Class: Soldier/Medic Race: Turian Age: 21 Appearence: He's a Turian. His face tattoos are faded and the azure blue is disappearing. Shrap' has bright Cyan eyes, piercing and powerful. The right side of his face is scarred by shrapnel from a fragmentation grenade, hence the nickname, Shrapnel. Shrap owns personally customized armor, thicker armor plating with powerful shields, allowing him to tank shots that would kill most Turians. Shrap usually wears his helmet which usually has a built in music player. Personality: Shrapnel is very open-minded, and does not believe the stereotypes of the other races. Being rather simplistic and optimistic, he doesn't care about the odds and as such, he puts his life at much more risk then others. He is difficult to anger or frustrate, having learned from past mistakes. Shrapnel nearly never boasts, having again, learned from past mistakes. He is very easy to make friends with, and is extremely loyal to his squadmates, however, he is fluent in lying. Having done it a lot during his youth. Shrapnel is weak-willed against his friends, and his friends can persuade him to do many things, within reason. Shrapnel is usually playful, often using a sarcastic humor alongside remarks. Shrapnel is very defensive of his sniper rifle. History: One could call Shrapnel's history tragic, another, heroic, but Shrapnel honestly doesn't care. Shrapnel was a Turian Blackwatch Operative, and could still be considered one. Growing up on Palaven, Shrapnel was a pretty normal Turian. Starting military training at the usual age of 15, he surpassed all expectations in training, and was put in as a candidate for Blackwatch. Surprisingly, he passed the exams and became an official Blackwatch Operative. A team was sent into the Terminus Systems when the Turian Military received intelligence from a Salarian STG team that a group within the Terminus Systems, with a particular hatred towards Turians, had gathered a few nuclear warheads and was planning to drop them on Palaven. The Turian Government did not take this well, sending Blackwatch, with Shrapnel in that team. Blackwatch raided their base, disabled and confiscated the nuclear warheads, and killed everyone in the base. At the same time, they destroyed all evidence that they were there. However, the Blackwatch team suffered. A single member had gone missing, last reported, a fragmentation grenade had detonated right besi de him and it had thrown him off a ledge. That single member was Shrapnel, and he was presumed KIA. Shrapnel had indeed survived, and crawled back to the base where he slapped on medigel, and tended to his wounds. He got back onto his feet and found that he had been abandoned, left for dead. Shrapnel smiled. It was a new start for him. It didn't take long for the Slavers to be trailing him. Shrapnel obviously didn't want to be a slave, and thus, he ran. Outgunned, outmanned and the only chance for survival being hiding and running, Shrapnel had no choice but to do so. He did this for weeks on end, evading his Slaver chasers, who were growing in number. One day however, when he entered a large cave, he found a strange weapon, coated in dust and dirt. He dus ted it off and examined it, it was a sniper rifle. But of no origin he knew of, it was black, sleek, lightweight. A group of slavers found him in the cave, and with the rifle already in his hands, Shrapnel quickly turned to them and shot one right in the chest with it. A lance of bright blue light shot out and hit one of the slavers right in the chest, slicing right through his armor and shields as if they were butter. The lance melted the armor surrounding the wound. Shrapnel quickly killed the others while they were frozen with surprise and fear of his new weapon. Shrapnel looked around and found more then a couple canisters, he carefully cracked one open and found that it held ferrofluid. Deciding that this rifle was a gift from the Spirit of War, he held onto it. He hunted the slavers, every single last one of them, from Omega to the edges of the Terminus Systems. He gained the reputation of a ruthless killer of Slavers, and a guy who occasionally does bounty hunter work. Although, the Bounty Hunter work he accepted must have a target that he deem that he should kill. Shrapnel contacted Blackwatch Command soon after he hunted them all down, however, Blackwatch had already deemed him dead. Blackwatch, seeing an advantage in this, forged him a fake identification. They made him Blackwatch again, but not part of any team, he would have freedom. Lots of it. Shrapnel became the Turian equivilant of the Salarian STG and Council Spectres. With Turian Funding, Shrapnel was able to buy much more ferrofluid for his sniper rifle. Fun Facts: -The Sniper Rifle he found, and is using is of Geth origins. It's the Javelin Sniper Rifle used by Geth Snipers.-Shrapnel has a pet Varren named Varr. He's tamed and behaves like a typical friendly dog. -Ferrofluid is actually a pretty rare and expensive buy. Shrap' won't use the Javelin unless told to, or the target requires it. -Shrapnel prefers to use Assault Rifles, and usually rolls with an Assault Rifle, a Heavy Pistol and his Javelin Sniper Rifle.-The Javelin Sniper Rifle has a very slight time delay. Although Shrapnel has gotten used to it, others may not expect it. -Tending to his own wounds for a while has gotten him good at being a Medic. In addition to his Blackwatch training, he's a pretty good medic. -He always keeps Dextro-Chocolate on hand. And has two canteens, one water, one Turian Dextro-energy drink. -He needs to retattoo his face patterns on again, but he could never really find the time to. Category:Character